


Little Orpheus

by DragonPrincess101



Series: SPN/HP: Orpheus's Gift aka Being a Performer is Suffering [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Bobby Singer Deals With Idjits, Celebrities, Crossdressing Harry Potter, Curious Harry Potter, Dancer Harry Potter, Despair, Desperate Sam Winchester, F/M, Harry Potter Has Secrets, Harry Potter Has a Saving People Thing, Harry Potter Sings, Harry Potter was Raised by Sirius Black, Hope, Innocent Harry Potter, Kidnapping, Lonely Harry Potter, Loyal Harry Potter, M/M, Magical Dances, Magical Songs, Manipulative Sam Winchester, Master of Death Harry Potter, Musician Harry Potter, Naive Harry Potter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Puella Magi Madoka Magica References, Regretful Sam Winchester, Scott Pilgrim References, Sentient Deathly Hallows, Stockholm Syndrome, Tears, The Deathly Hallows, Weird Harry Potter, Worried Bobby Singer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: (This is kinda like my other story Orpheus's Curse but takes place in season 3)With demons released from Hell and Dean being doom to go there within a year...Sam is very desperate. He finds out from a pair of demons whom are looking for a secret tower by the beach guarded by a black dog and within the tower there is a singing young boy with Orpheus’s Gift; a very powerful sorcery that can potentially overpowered any supernatural beings by making music or dancing.Instead of warning the caretaker…. Sam takes Harry away, however learn that the boy had been calling for someone to rescue him the entire time. Harry honor Sam for giving him freedom and ask him if there is anything he can do to repay him which Sam takes advantage of.However Dean is appalled how desperate Sam is becoming while skeptical about yet pitying the strange kid.





	1. The Boy Who Sang for 120 Days

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural
> 
> And I don't own the lyrics by Efisio Cross and Sybrid

A hooded boy hums as he stares at the wooden cross surrounded by trees.

There’s two monsters close to the boy; a tall tigerlike humanoid in a torn jumpsuit next to him with dark blue liquid coming out it’s eyes and mouth and a lizardlike humanoid only wearing leather pants with beautiful golden horns is laying down on his side next to the boy who also have the same liquid coming out it’s eyes and mouth. He takes out his wooden guitar from his box as he continues to hum. He begins playing and begins singing.

 

 _“It’s calling me from the ocean_  
_It’s calling me from the ocean_  
_I’m crawling in with emotions_  
_It’s calling me with devotion_  
_You carry me through the pressure_  
_You carry me through depression_  
_You make my feet stand above the water_  
  
_Imploring you, I’m so broken_  
_How many days I’ve been broken?_  
_Sending my voice to heaven_  
_Above the sun and horizon_  
_Drawing into the darkness_  
_I swear I thought it was hopeless_  
_You make my feet stand above the water_  
  
_Oh! I was so broken, so broken_  
_Now, I feel so chosen, so chosen!_  
  
_It’s in the dark that we can see the mighty light_  
_When we are lost, with no one on our side_  
_Never give up, keep up your head above_  
_The ocean will call you, and save you from the Rocks._  
  
_I felt so frozen, so frozen_ _  
Now, I feel so chosen, so chosen!”_

 

The boy continues to play his guitar but a different song as he keeps humming hopefully.

~~~~~~~~

“IT’S BEEN 3 DAYS!!! Can’t we shut that brat up!?” said a man with black eyes angrily.

 

“With those Despair Beasts surrounding him...we can’t come closer!” said another black eyed man.

~~~~~~~

As the boy keeps humming as he plays his guitar.

 

A huge black dog comes to the boy, the 2 monsters allow him to approach him and nuzzles him comfortingly.

 

“Harry...” Sirius whispered in concern as he uses his scout to move the hood.

 

Despite having worn emerald eyes, tired arms and a sore throat...Harry continuously plays his guitar as he smiles bravely at his godfather.

 

“I want to stop you…you’re hurting yourself...but seeing how much you want to be a hero...that is too much to ask...isn’t it? I guess this is my punishment for being so selfish” thought Sirius sadly.


	2. Boy at the Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sings for the outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the lyrics 
> 
> dreams by andrew haym, amine sebti, and julie seechuk

Deep within the forest. There are devil trap sigils on the iron fence and on the stone floor surrounding a lovely garden around a very tall tower. At the bottom of the tower, a small boy with jet black wild hair, a pair of round glasses, and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead bravely looks up the sky and opens his mouth.

 

 _“Take your chance_   
_Seek your strength_   
_And believe in yourself_   
_And your Dream will come true_   
  
_Dare to try_   
_Dare to fly_   
_Follow your Dreams_   
_Follow your Dreams_   
  
_Take your time_   
_Learn to find_   
_Your Shining Star_   
_And follow your Heart_   
  
_Open your eyes to sounds_   
_Of Magic in the air_   
_And believe in your Heart_   
_Your Dream will come true_   
  
_Take your chance_   
_Seek your strength_   
_Believe in yourself_   
_Your Dream will come true..._   
  
_Dare to try_   
_Dare to fly_   
_Follow your Dreams_   
_Follow your Dreams_   
_  
Your Dreams”_

 

Harry looks around slowly…listening for anything.

 

Nothing…He looks down and clears his throat.

 

He was about to sing again and his eyes widen when he sees a tall man with long brown hair and hazel eyes coming to the fence slowly.

 

The man looks at the devil’s traps and he walks through them making the boy sighs in relief.

 

Harry smiles hopefully as he goes towards the gate.

 

The boy’s cheerful face is replaced with concern when he sees the man’s eyes filled with longing.

 

“Hi I’m Harry… and what is your name?” said Harry with a comforting smile.

 

“I’m Sam” he said as he takes out something and lights it.

 

Harry looks at him in confusion.

 

“Stand far back from that gate and cover your ears!” said Sam as he steps backwards.

 

Harry obeyed realizing it’s a bomb and he has a feeling that it’s not a normal bomb...

 

He throws it to the gate and it blows up open.

 

Harry smiles excitedly when he sees that the gate finally opens.

 

“Come with me quick, demons are on their way here” he said as he hold the boy’s arm.

 

They run together and Harry smiles happily.

 

He is finally truly outside for the first time in his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next is Sam Winchester's POV
> 
> ps. I am still working on Orpheus's Curse


	3. Cage Bird's Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features flashbacks also Harry is riding in Baby with Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the lyrics or the music
> 
> Song: Eurielle-Rescue Me
> 
> Violin: Song of The Caged Bird-Lindsey Stirling

Harry excitedly runs after Sam to the Impala in the town. He smiles at the boy’s curiosity towards his surroundings. As they got inside the car, Harry looks out the window at the ocean as Sam drives.

 

“I’ve never seen the ocean this close!” said the boy happily.

 

“So you never been out?” asked Sam.

 

“...Sirius never lets me out of the fence, he says there are too many monsters and demons and that I’m too young...” said Harry sadly.

 

“Unfortunately his godfather is right…God if you’re up there, I am really sorry for taking somebody’s kid I really am...” thought Sam sadly.

 

**_(Earlier this morning)_ **

 

Harry comes to the dining room yawning and Sirius is in there smiling warmly at his godson as he puts a place of a full English breakfast on the table for the boy.

 

“Good morning Harry” he said happily as he comes to hug him.

 

“Morning Sirius” said Harry softly.

 

They eat together and the boy looks out the window out at the ocean beyond the trees.

 

“Sirius...I want to ask” he said.

 

“Alright then” said Sirius.

 

“...Will I ever go beyond the fence?” said Harry softly.

 

His godfather sighs and shakes his head.

 

“Sorry Harry but it’s really dangerous out there for you... there’s monsters out there and there’s been so many demons lately” said Sirius sadly.

 

The boy looks down in disappointment and  Sirius’s eyes widen as he quickly hugs him.

 

“You will one day be out...just not now...please wait” whispered Sirius gently.

 

“When?” said Harry sadly.

 

“When the demons are not as mad or when you’re old enough...I mean when you grow up you have to meet people and get married at some point” said Sirius laughing as Harry blushes.

 

“Will I ride in your bike one day?” asked Harry.

 

“Yes someday we’ll travel together on my bike” said Sirius smiling.

~~~~

After their breakfast, Sirius is preparing to leave for the town nearby as Harry watches him.

 

“There are some treats for you to snack on later if you’re hungry but try not to eat too much because I will be back to make you lunch” said Sirius.

 

Harry nods to him.

 

Harry watches Sirius as he leaves the home in his form of a huge black dog. The boy comes down the tower. Into the garden with the fences that completely surrounds it and the tower. He clears his throat and slowly opens his mouth.

_“All alone inside_

_All alone each night_

_All alone I've cried_

_Thinking of you_

_Close my eyes and see_

_Close my eyes to sleep_

_Close my eyes to escape from this madness_

_Towers rise, with souls in their woes_

_The people cry for someone_

_Will you rescue me_

_You can set me free_

_Will you break these chains_

_Stop me falling_

_Will you rescue me_

_Give me air to breathe_

_Help these eyes to see_

_Will you come and rescue me_

_Every time I wait_

_(time I wait)_

_Every hour I fade_

_(hour I fade)_

_Every corner turned_

_(corner turned)_

_Looking for you_

_In my heart I know_

_In my head I hope_

_In my body I call_

_Waiting for you_

_Towers rise, with souls in their woes_

_The people cry for someone_

_Will you rescue me_

_You can set me free_

_Will you break these chains_

_Stop me falling_

_Will you rescue me_

_Give me air to breathe_

_Help these eyes to see_

_Will you come and rescue me_

_Will you rescue me_

_You can set me free_

_Will you break these chains_

_Stop me falling_

_Will you rescue me_

_You can set me free_

_Will you break these chains_

_Stop me falling_

_Will you rescue me_

_Give me air to breathe_

_Help these eyes to see_

_Will you come and rescue me”_

 

Unknowing to Harry, a couple of black-eyed men were watching him from the shadows of the trees.

~~~~

**(Meanwhile)**

Sam is in the Impala without Dean knowing. He has been reading a lot trying to find a way to save Dean from the deal.

 

He found a hopeful source from Bobby’s home, Orpheus’s Last Song also known as Orpheus’s Gift or Orpheus’s Curse… It is a powerful sorcery result from a horrible curse by the spirit of the tragic Ancient Greek musician Orpheus himself. The Ancient Greek Spirit would often visit a dream of a child that he favorites (mostly a boy) which he will give the child his sorcery along with the curse by singing or dancing to him or her in their dreams.

 

_The curse is if the performers loses all their faith in their beliefs and their hope, they will either die or they will be transform into a devastating beast no monster or spirit would dare face._

 

Sam had learn from the journals that Bobby and John had done some research about the curse before and _they had found out why things don’t end well for so many famous performers_ like Elvis, Kurt Cobain, Mozart, Frank Sinatra, Tupac, John Lennon, Marilyn Monroe, Pavarotti, Mr. Rogers, etc. He also find out that slightly to severely depressed musicians and dancers are most likely have been cursed by Orpheus well. There was also this rumor about that some  famous celebrities doing strange rituals that involved children and teenagers who wore masks as they go there, of course there is no proof.

 

The younger Winchester knew the myth of Orpheus and Eurydice, and according to the researches that John and Bobby did...the Ancient Greek was able to cause even **_the most evil of spirits and monsters to feel nothing but eternal despair and to do nothing but to forever shed tears..._ ** _That means his heirs ~~victims~~  can do that too especially_ seeing how the Hungarian suicide song Gloomy Sunday (A/N: PLEASE DON'T LISTEN TO THAT SONG YOU'LL PROBABLY KILL YOURSELF AND THERE'S BEEN EVIDENCES THAT IT ACTUALLY HAPPEN) causes people to commit suicides and that the song is known to drive monsters and ghosts insane _._

 

Sam wish he could find a way to summon Orpheus himself to allow himself to be curse by him...but finding one of those sorcerers will have to do. He knows that he can’t obviously get to the famous ones who could have the sorcery and so he’ll have to investigate any local talented musicians and dancers, even the street performers if he has too.

~~~~

In the bar, Sam was reading when he hears the voices.

 

“So we found one of Orpheus’s kids” said a voice softly.

 

“What should we do then?...the tower is heavily warded” said another.

 

“Oh we’ll find a way, especially since the little guy wants out” said another one chuckling.

 

Sam’s eyes widen at the voices he hear and glares at the pair of men who were talking.

~~~~

In the forest, the blonde girl look at Sam in annoyance as she cleans her knife glaring at those two men who had attempted to kill Sam for following them.

 

“That was stupid Sam...Also why are you heading towards that tower?” said Ruby angrily.

 

Sam sighs “There’s a kid I had to save...I don’t know if those demons are lying but they mention a kid there and they were heading there”

 

Sam didn’t reveal the whole truth about the Orpheus because for some reason something’s telling him to not reveal the whole thing.

 

“Sam those aren’t the only demons going after that tower...This kid is given a very powerful sorcery by the biggest Debbie Downer himself Orpheus and who knows what other demons will use him for... and another thing his overprotective godfather who happens to be a stubborn natural-born wizard and he will arrive there very soon...so we need to hurry” said Ruby sternly.

 

“...A wizard?” said Sam in surprise.

 

“Long story Sam ...I know that you barely trust me but now we have to get that kid out of here now that so many demons knows where he is….” said Ruby reluctantly.

 

“Ok but don’t let him see you...” said Sam.

 

“Fine!” said Ruby in reluctance once again.

 

“The demons say that the tower is heavily warded against them...I think it’s likely that the kid will most likely know that you’re one...also what about that wizard?” said Sam thinking about that kid’s godfather might have love the boy so much and was only trying to protect him.

 

“There’s won’t be time!” said Ruby shaking her head.

 

Ruby then hands Sam a weird device.

 

“Here, I think the tower is warded against humans as well so you might have to try not to touch those fences and throw that bomb instead and then tell that kid to come out” said Ruby.

 

He suddenly hears a faint violin.

 

“There’s your cue...follow that music” said Ruby.

** _(Meanwhile)_ **

Harry is still out the tower as he plays his violin as he dance. He wipe away his tear as he dances around the garden with energy and elegance. He looks around for any signs that someone was watching him. He spins around as he move one of his leg up and jumps gracefully in the air and lands just as elegantly. Harry bounces again as he spins in the air while still playing his violin. The fence is just an inch away from his freedom and it was the only thing Sirius denied him. He beautifully moves as he thinks about all the places beyond his home such as beaches, rain-forests, deserts, mountains, and other environments. He thinks about people such as children whom he always want to go to school with, to have a party with and to play with. Most of all, knowing that there are monsters and demons out there, he wants to be free to be a hero to people who are in danger of them.

 

**_(Now)_ **

 

Sam is in the Impala with the excited kid who was looking around the outside. He is fill with guilt that he basically kidnap the boy from his home when his godfather was obviously trying to protect him. But this is the only Orpheus he can find so far since it is likely that **others are stubbornly hiding themselves. He doesn’t blame them if they were…**

 

“Sam thank you for rescuing me and giving me _my freedom_ …” said Harry.

 

“You’re welcome” said Sam awkwardly.

 

“Tell me, how do I repay you?” asked Harry softly.

 

The younger Winchester looks at boy feeling guilty...

 

“I want one thing but I’m not sure if you can do it…” said Sam.

 

“What is it?” asked Harry politely.

 

Sam looks at him, Harry is indirectly making him feel guilty with his pure innocence.

 

“... _Can you protect and save my brother from Hell_?” said Sam.

 

Harry’s eyes widen and Sam’s hope diminish when he saw how the boy reacted.

 

“If it’s too much to ask, it’s ok you don’t need to” said Sam in his sad tone.

 

“Because you **free me...** _it’s only fair, so I’ll give it_ **_my all_ ** _...it’s always been my dream to be_ **_a hero_ ** ” said Harry smiling excitedly.

 

Sam smiles weakly and he feels like the guilt is killing him seeing the boy is filled with so much optimism.

 

“What is your brother’s name?” asked Harry kindly.

 

“It’s Dean” said Sam smiling.

 

He hears his phone ring, he sighs knowing that it’s Dean and he answers.

 

“Sammy! Where the hell did you and Baby go?!” shouted an angry older brother.

 

“I was on a rescue mission” said Sam quickly.

 

“Without me!?” said Dean angrily.

 

“It was really urgent I didn’t have time” said Sam.

 

“Why do I find that hard to believe?” said Dean in frustration.

 

“I was on a rescue mission, in fact the kid’s with me” said Sam.

 

“What kid?” said Dean confused.

 

Sam gives Harry the phone to prove to his brother, the boy looks at it in awe only seeing those devices in Sirius’s magazines and said

 

“Hello Dean, I’m going to be _your guardian sorcerer_ now!” said Harry kindly before Sam could stop the boy after “Hello Dean”.

 

Sam does a bitchface at the road as Harry still smiles warmly.

 

“SAMMY! WHAT DID YOU DO?!” screamed Dean over the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gloomy Sunday song is real and IF YOU LOVE YOUR LIFE OR JUST WANT TO LIVE TO SEE NEW EPISODES OF YOUR FAVORITE SHOWS OR THAT NEW VIDEO GAME OR MOVIE YOU'RE HYPE ABOUT DON'T LISTEN TO IT!!!!! DON'T LISTEN TO IT PLEASE!!!!!
> 
> Next chapter Sam had to face Dean


	4. "I just want to be outside... even for a little while"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Bobby confront Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long on this story and I feel that the chapter isn't a good one...
> 
>  
> 
> btw I still can't believe SPN is ending!

Sam comes to Bobby's junkyard and Harry looks around the place in wonder as he hums Black Sabbath. He stops humming when he sees Dean standing there waiting.

 

“Is that Dean?” said Harry.

 

“Yeah” sighed Sam.

 

Dean storms forward to Sam and he is clenching his fists. He is restraining himself from attacking or fighting knowing that the boy is present.

 

“Sammy inside now!” said Dean angrily while being cautious about the boy.

 

Harry doesn't like the face nor the tone the older brother is giving to Sam. It's making him a bit nervous especially when he sees that Sam lowers his head to his other brother. He feels their anger and fear.

 

Dean knows that boy isn't normal and according to Bobby sorcerers are different from Demon Deal witches. But he's not exactly sure, it would be horrible that a kid would sell his soul and he wonders what is it for if he did.

 

They got inside and Harry shyly smiles at Bobby.

 

“Sam what did you do?” said Bobby angrily yet Harry sense his fear.

 

“Demons were trying to get to him because he has Orpheus’s Sorcery,” said Sam.

 

“Orpheus?...ya idjit,” said Bobby in realization as Sam looks down.

 

“Orphe-what?” said Dean.

 

“ _The myth says that Orpheus was an ancient Greek prophet, poet and musician, he had the most beautiful voice anyone has ever heard... when he lost his bride Eurydice he goes to the underworld to get her back and he sang sad songs to the monsters on his way to get himself to Hades where he sang the most beautiful and sad song to them making them upset...Hades ends up agreeing to give Eurydice back on the condition that he shouldn’t look back until he leaves the Underworld, however, he did look back and his love was forced to stay behind…He continues to sing in grief until the maenads, female followers of the Greek Wine God Dionysus ripped him to shreds, ….His spirit has been giving children his powers over hundreds of years...I’m one of them_ ,” said Harry sadly smiling.

 

Sam looks at him in surprise seeing the kid knows his Greek mythology and that he is aware of his sorcery.

 

“...I saw Orpheus only a few times...I wish there’s a way I can help that man... he is always sad,” said Harry smiling.

 

Sam, Dean, and Bobby all look at Harry with pity. “He doesn’t know” mouthed Sam to Bobby. “...Poor kid” mouthed Bobby. “What’s going on?” mouthed Dean. “We’ll explain it later” whispered Sam as Bobby glared at him.

 

“Sam what did you do?” said Dean angrily.

 

Before Sam says anything,

 

“He saved me…” said Harry softly.

 

Both Dean and Bobby look at Harry.

 

“I was trapped at the tower all my life...my godfather won't ever let me outside the gates and not even taking me with him on his travels...I keep singing and dancing every day to summon anyone or anything to get me out of there...” said Harry seriously.

 

“Maybe your godfather has a good reason,” said Dean sternly.

 

Harry shakes his head, looks and clenches his fists.

 

“No...I love him but he’s selfish...your brother rescued me and I saw what’s beyond those gates for the first time in my life…and it’s only fair that I pay him back” said Harry and he looks to Dean with a brave face.

 

Dean sighs and he grimace at Sam. His brother pulled this with the blind preacher. This also isn’t the first time Sam is risking a child’s life. And yet the older brother feels sorry for the sheltered boy and that his brother is taking advantage of the boy's naivety.

 

“And in what way are you planning to pay him back?” said Dean suspiciously.

 

“Saving you from Hell,” said Harry.

 

Dean and Bobby both glared at Sam as he looked down.

 

“So what you’re gonna do? A concert or something?” said Dean crossing his arms.

 

“I know you’re being sarcastic...but I’ve been waiting too long in that tower...I saw the ocean for the first time, the diner Sam and I stopped by earlier was amazing and that ride in your car was more than I imagine...I want to swim, I want to skate on ice, I want to ride an airplane, I want to ride a boat, I want to have fun with other kids, I want to help people… and most of all, **I just want to be outside... even for a little while**...so please let me help you,” said Harry emotionally.

 

Dean felt his heartstrings pulled when he hears the boy's soft tone and sees that his emerald eyes are about to be filled with tears.

 

“Kid, I am sorry that you have a very overprotective godfather and that you were inside too long but you don’t know what you’re asking for,” said Dean in concern.

 

“I’m not asking,” said Harry sternly in a way that the brothers see that it’s kind of cute...

 

Dean sighs pitying the kid even more, and he is upset that Sam is willing to get this far to save his soul.

 

“How do you plan to save me?” said Dean.

 

“According to Sam...he says that sorcerers like me can influence emotions and thoughts in people, spirits, and monsters with our performance...that our music can put eternal sorrow in the evilest of spirits and monsters and they’ll do nothing but cry, they are known as **Despair Songs** …however-” said Harry but he then sees Dean and Bobby looking at Sam in anger.

 

“You have any idea what you’re asking for that kid to do idjit?!” said Bobby crossing his arms.

 

“Seriously Sammy? Make the demons sad?” said Dean angrily.

 

“Depression actually...you heard about the Gloomy Sunday right...that song was by an Orpheus Sorcerer that it drove people and monsters to death and it makes demons and ghosts get insanely depressed…” whispered Sam and he turns to Harry.

 

“Can you do a _Despair Song_?” said Sam.

 

“You didn’t let me finish...I’ve never done _Despair Songs_ before...I don’t know if I can,” said Harry.

 

Sam sighs in frustration. Bobby is skeptical about the _Despair Songs_ the boy is talking about. Dean doesn’t know what are Sam and Bobby on about but he is also skeptical about these _Despair Songs_.

 

“But I can find some sorcerers who could probably show me how!” said Harry softly.

 

Sam smiles but is skeptical at "probably".

 

“Ok who are they?” asked Sam kindly.

 

“Because of my sorcery, I hear Orpheus’s power in music made by people like me whether live or on radio and I can see the power in dancers with the sorcery whether on video or live...I preferably need someone older” said Harry.

 

“Ok, that kind of awesome…what music you listen to?” asked Dean smiling.

 

“Opera, jazz, classical orchestra, oriental, country, pop, rock, any music really,” said Harry smiling.

 

Dean sighs “What rock bands and rock musicians you normally to?”

 

“Black Sabbath, Metallica, David Bowie, AC/DC, Led Zeppelin, Elvis Presley, The Ramones, the Beatles, Iron Maiden, The Rolling Stones, Styx, Kansas, and so on,” said Harry.

 

Dean smirks while Sam and Bobby rolled their eyes in annoyance.

 

“Are they like you too?” asked Dean smiling.

 

“Yes David, Elvis and some of the band members are Orpheuses too... how did you know?” asked Harry curiously.

 

“Because I have good taste in music...and that explains why their music is so awesome,” said Dean smugly.

 

Sam sighs and he does not know if he should tell Dean that his favorite musicians and the boy are _**cursed**_ …

 

“Harry about the _Despair Songs_?” said Sam.

 

“Oh right...I’ll help you guys find a musician who could show me how,” said Harry nodding.

 

Dean and Bobby remained in doubt about Sam's plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for making Harry suffer :'(


End file.
